


Found Cat

by luckycricket33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hustle Cat, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycricket33/pseuds/luckycricket33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Remember that time they turned into cats?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).



> unedited fill from SASO 2016 bonus round 1: remember when  
> contains general spoilers for hustle cat

“If you could turn away, please, Yachi-san”

“S-Sure thing,” I stammer. I wonder why Kiyoko-san doesn’t want me looking at her transforming into a cat. Is it embarrassing? I don’t think anything she does could possibly be ungainly.

“I’m done now,” she says. When I turn around again, an elegant black cat is on the pavement behind me. Kiyoko-san has a soft white belly and the most darling little sock paws. It would be a shame to let them get dirty…

“Well! Um. My apartment’s this way,” I say, pointing towards the street at the side of the Cat’s Paw. (The rusty bike from last week is still there. Ugh, who owns that thing? One of the neighborhood shopkeepers?)

“My legs are a lot shorter than yours in this form,” Kiyoko-san says, “and I apologize for asking this, but… could you carry me there instead?”

My heart just about stops. “Of course!!!” I say, probably a little too loudly. Kiyoko-san leaps gracefully into my arms. She’s a little heavier than I expected, but much, much softer. It takes all of my self-control just to stop myself from burying my face in her back.

I begin walking home at a brisk pace. Tucked against my chest, Kiyoko-san is in a prime spot to hear my heart hammering fast, so hopefully my speedwalking will be a good excuse.

“So, um… how is your vision as a cat?” I ask. Oof – I sound slightly short of breath. “Is it still okay? I mean, since you wear glasses as a human,” oh my god, why can’t I keep my mouth shut? This is probably a delicate topic for her!

Kiyoko-san flicks one of her ears and considers me. “I can see fine as a cat,” she tells me. “The glasses just kind of- disappear? Morph into me? It’s the same as the rest of my clothes, and any belongings I’m holding. You’ll see for yourself, when you start turning into a cat too.”

As we round the corner to my mother’s apartment, my arms tense up a little bit. Cat Kiyoko-san notices, and looks up at me.

“That’s actually… related to what I wanted to talk to you about today,” I tell her stiffly. “I think I found a way around the cat curse… and some other stuff… and I invited you over because I think it would be faster if I showed you?” My voice squeaks a little at the end. Kiyoko-san’s tail flicks with interest as I bring her up the stairs to where I live.

Mom’s apartment is all clean lines and modern shapes, and I’ve been keeping it tidy while she’s on her business trip. Thank goodness! “Well, make yourself at home!” I say as Kiyoko-san wanders into the living room. “Do you want anything to eat? Do you eat, um. Cat food.” Haha wow nice going Hitoka, can’t have too many things go right in a row now, can I.

“I can eat whatever you do,” Kiyoko-san says, graciously ignoring my bluntness. She is so kind, and beautiful, and patient with me. I really hope teaching her magic works out okay, because I would love to have her over here again, as a human.


End file.
